


Haunted

by GatorJen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorJen/pseuds/GatorJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She sits at her table with her cup of tea and as she watches the sun come up, she silently tells Steve, I know it’s cold darling, I promise I won’t leave you there, I will find you."  </p>
<p>Peggy's quest to find Steve places her between the enemy she knows and someone she can't explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom, and only second fanfic ever, so I hope that I have gotten the voices right. This is first and foremost a Peggy Carter story, but I anticipate some other characters will make appearances, including Steve Rogers. The inspiration for this came from a misheard lyric from the Janet Jackson song Escapade - I heard her say Father Time (which is not anywhere close to the actual lyric), and my mind just ran with it.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, I'm just here to play in the sandbox. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

_And I'm haunted_

_By the lives that I have loved_

_And actions I have hated - Haunted by Poe_

She feels the icy cold water slowly creeping up her legs, but is powerless to stop it. She’s pinned under the weight of the collapsed metal of the plane around her and she knows with certainty that she is going to die here. The feeling in her hands and feet are gone. As the water reaches her head, Peggy takes a final deep breath and closes her eyes. Suddenly, the water and the weight pressing on her are gone and she has control of her limbs. She opens her eyes and sees Steve, in the exact place she had been; he’s submerged in the water, unmoving, but staring straight at her. Frantically, Peggy tries to pull on the pieces of the plane holding him down, but her hands just pass through them.

“Peggy? Why have you just left me here? Why has no one come to find me? It’s so cold.”

Her mouth gapes open, her limbs feeling as frozen as they did when she was in the water. “Steve, I…”

“I’m so cold Peggy. Please, please, don’t leave me here.”

Peggy jerks awake, breathing hard, her entire body freezing despite the summer heat. This is the fifth time she’s had this dream this week alone. Eventually, she slows her breathing and rubs some heat back in to her body, but she knows she’s done with sleep for the night. She gets up and goes to the kitchen to put some water on to the boil for tea; it helps to calm her nerves and shaking hands on nights like this.

Steve is never far from her mind, but the dreams didn't start until she moved from Brooklyn to D.C. to help start S.H.I.E.L.D. with Howard and Phillips. Peggy thinks the dreams are a manifestation of all of the guilt she feels, for not telling Steve exactly how she felt about him when she still had the chance, for not yet finding him in the freezing ocean. She’s made sure one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s enduring missions is to keep looking for the wreckage, no matter how long it takes. Howard himself has devoted a large amount of resources to the search. For all of his faults, Howard thought of Steve as a friend and she’s grateful to have an ally as dedicated to finding Steve as she is.

The whistling of the kettle pulls her from her thoughts and she sets about making the tea, milk, no sugar. She sits at her table with her cup of tea and as she watches the sun come up, she silently tells Steve, I know it’s cold darling, I promise I won’t leave you there, I will find you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brevity of the first two chapters, they should get a bit more meaty as the story progresses.

It was supposed to be a simple mission to collect intelligence on the location of a Hydra weapon. For the first time, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been lucky enough to capture a Hydra agent who didn’t immediately swallow a cyanide pill. He proceeded to sing like a canary with hardly any…persuasion. Peggy was rather disappointed at how quickly he had been willing to give up information; her interrogation techniques could have used a bit of polishing. Regardless, the most intriguing and promising thing he had disclosed was that Hydra had acquired a weapon of some sort that had great destructive capabilities, but what exactly that entailed he did not know. He’d only heard whispers, but he knew of a location where definitive details could be located.

That was why Peggy was currently in a small office digging through a file cabinet. It was an ingenious disguise for a base of operations really. A small solicitor’s office wouldn’t lend itself to suspicion if people spent large amounts of time inside behind closed doors or visited frequently. A constantly changing clientele would be expected. Perhaps that was why the lock had been so easy to pick; Hydra was arrogant enough to think minimal security would be necessary for such a place.

She had done a sweep to make sure she was alone once she was inside. A couple days of surveillance assured her no one would be interrupting her, but best to get in and out with what she came for. After an interminably long 10 minutes, she finally came across what she was looking for. The file was codenamed Python, but it only contained a few sheets of paper. She put the light of her torch over the pages to get a good look at them only to read that this weapon capable of untold destruction was a…bow and arrow? “That little weasel,” she said aloud. “He takes me for a fool, sending me on this wild goose chase for a bow and arrow. Some weapon.”

“Oh, but what a weapon it is indeed, Agent Carter.”

At the sound of someone else’s voice, Peggy quickly spun around, her gun raised, finger alongside the trigger, ready to shoot.

“You can lower your weapon Agent Carter, I can promise that I mean you no harm,” said the man. He had appeared from nowhere; she would have heard someone come in either of the doors.

“Identify yourself. Immediately,” she replied.

“I’m someone who needs that weapon out of Hydra’s hands as much as you do. Despite what you may think, it is in fact capable of death and destruction in the wrong hands. I’m going to need your assistance in procuring its return to me. Now please, lower your weapon, and I will tell you everything you need to know.”

“I’ve no reason to trust you, so no, I don’t think I will be lowering my weapon. Face down on the floor, I’m only going to say this once,” Peggy said.

“You dream of him often, don’t you? He pleads for you to find him, to save him from his icy grave. And you’ve promised him you would do just that. If you would like information on Captain Rogers, I suggest you put down your weapon and listen to what I have to say .”


End file.
